Dragons Return
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Something arrives at the Trident that changes the outcome of the battle and the fate of the Seven Kingdoms forever


The battling was raging all around the Trident but when Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert Baratheon finally met in battle, it all seemed to stop as all seemed to want to witness the fight that would decide a kingdom. All knew that whoever won this battle would sit on the Iron Throne. OS while there was still fighting, anyone that was near where Robert and Rhaegar were fighting basically stopped. No one wanted to miss what was about to take place, the battle for the fate of the Seven Kingdoms. So all watch as they fought and they watched as Rhaegar was sent to the ground with one blow and as Robert raised his mighty war-hammer,just as he was about to put the final blow to the Targaryen empire something happened.

There was a terrible screech that seemed to rent the air, that stretched across the entire Trident. It was so horrible that it had Robert Baratheon dropping his hammer and clutching his ears. As did most in the Trident. All those that were fighting for the Rebellion or for the Crown clutching their ears as the screech went on. After a moment one by one people began to fall to their knees and protested themselves but it wasn't until Robert did the same that everyone realized what they were truly seeing in front of them. Dragons.

There was three very large dragons in the air and one of them had a rider. A silver haired rider. One that shouted out.

"All that are loyal to House Targaryen, shall be forever rulers of Westores. And that have rebelled, shall know their place. Those loyal, take the rest into custody. Any that resist my loyal subjects will burn."

A great shout went out across the field and the loyalist celebrated. For all knew that they were victorious while everyone else quickly threw down their weapons as they continued to kneel. Not daring to get to their feet as the ones celebrating were. The rider slide down the dragon and it was revealed to be Prince Viserys and those that were celebrating all bowed before the Dragon Prince as he swiftly made his way to Rhaegar. Who wad weakly looking at the dragons in shock. Not looking away until his brother was kneeling before him.

"Brother, are you well?"

"Viserys...How?"

"I will explain everything in time. First we must see to your wounds." Viserys tried to help Rhaegar up but Rhaegar was to hurt to truly be of help and Viserys was to young and to slim to be of much use.

"Let me help, Your Highness." Viserys turned and saw Lewyn, still alive and he smiled at him.

"It is good to see you. Now help get him to Vengeance."

"Eh...Which dragon is that?"

Viserys looked at him, shouldn't it be obvious. "The one I was riding. It will be quicker to get him back to healers by flying there.'

After some doing Rhaegar was put on Vengeance and then Viserys took to their air holding his brother tightly to him. Rhaegar held onto his brother's arm, which was around his waist with one hand while the other was holding his chest. Rhaegar had held his silence until they were in the air.

"Brother, how did you manage thus? "

"That is a log story and once you have been seen by the healers I will tell it but first." Viserys carefully shifted slightly so that he could tilt Rhaegar's face to him and kissed him. One they stopped Viserys rested his forehead against his brothers. "I can never express how much I have missed you brother."

"As I have you...Its been a long few weeks...I have longed for you and even for Lyanna...Is she well? How long have you parted from her?" Rhaegar may want to know where the dragons come from but as always, the only thing that truly mattered to him was his brother.

"I left her two days ago and she was well." Viserys saw the Targaryen camp." We will speak once you are seen to but know I love you more then any other."

Then Viserys landed Vengeance and while the camp was immediately alarmed by the three dragons tat had suddenly just landed but the healers was soon there. After all it was the Crown Prince that was injured and Prince Viserys that was yelling for healers. The Prince who had somehow brought three dragons and was controlling three dragons. No one would refuse him anything. Not to mention the fact that he was the favorite son of the King that burned anyone who displeased him.

Viserys ignored everyone save for the healers, he watched them like a hawk as they gave his brother much needed help. He would insure that they did nothing to Rhaegar in case they were secretly loyal to Baratheon. Viserys would not leave his brother's life in anyone else hands unless he was there watching.

For Viserys had gone through to much to lose his brother again.

Time itself would not take his brother again after it had given Rhaegar back to him.


End file.
